


Date Night

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Liam gets some alone time with Scott.  A chance to be alone and find out if Scott feels the same way he does.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayspaceelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspaceelf/gifts).



Liam Kosta was nervous. He wanted this to go perfectly but that had never been his specialty, _something_ always went wrong. He’d enlisted Jaal and Peebee to help make sure this went smoothly. Vetra had surprised him by volunteering to keep Ryder occupied until the whole thing could be set up. He and the turian were getting along better these days. It had been Vetra who’d given him the idea for it and he’d had to ask _Reyes_ for permission, but the smuggler had found it to be an interesting idea. He’d even wished Liam well, which only raised his suspicions about what Reyes would ask for in return.

“Are you certain you will be all right Liam? I can’t imagine wanting to stay out all night on _Kadara_ of all places.” The disgust was evident in Jaal’s tone and Peebee couldn’t help the snicker that escaped. The angaran’s hatred of the place wasn’t exactly a secret, but Liam was his friend.

“Yes. It’ll be fine Jaal. Reyes assured me this wasn’t a place that eilochs or adhi frequent. Stop worrying yeah?” Liam slapped the back of his friend and Jaal grunted in response. Liam’s eyes roved over the space and saw that everything was in its place. A dull pinging sound interrupted Liam’s nervous thoughts and Peebee answered her email.

“Oh, that’s Vetra! Ryder’s on his way! Good luck Liam.” Peebee waved as she tugged Jaal away. They boarded the shuttle and headed back to the docking bay. Liam watched the shuttle disappear over the skyline as the rumble of the Nomad reached his ears. Nerves fluttered in his stomach as the reality sank in. He just hoped Ryder wasn’t too disappointed by the whole thing and that he’d been reading the signals correctly.

“Liam?” Scott’s deep voice sounded utterly confused as he climbed out of the Nomad. A grin split Liam’s face as he saw that face wrinkle in bewilderment as he took in the scene. A small pond that was heated by natural geothermal vents under the ground dominated the space. There was an old-fashioned tent pitched to the side of the pond with a modern stove burner to cook rations on sitting to the side. Liam had called in a few favors from Prodromos to wrangle the items they needed to make it through the night.

“Thought you might need some time free Scott.” Scott blinked a few times as he tried to let the situation sink in. He chuckled as he saw the nervous grin on Liam’s face. A night off sounded wonderful and it clicked why Reyes and Vetra were so keen to keep him at the port for a bit longer than normal. Also, the navpoint that Reyes sent him to look into some mischief. _Well, that explains that wink he sent me._ Scott walked over to Liam, his heart thudding in his ears. He didn’t want to hope that this was a sign that Liam wanted to take their burgeoning relationship further.

“A night off sounds great Liam, but is this just a regular night off? Or is there something else here?” Scott motioned between the two of them. There had been plenty of flirting, much to Scott’s surprise. They’d had a few stolen kisses here and there, but nothing quite like this. Scott’s heart fluttered in hope as he asked Liam for clarification. Liam brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, nerves evident in his caramel colored eyes.

“The stuff between us. It’s all good if you want to keep it as just flirting. But if you want to be serious, then I’d like that too.” Liam met Scott’s eyes and saw the emotion flood the other man. Scott stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Liam, pressing his face against Liam’s shoulder. “So, my roguish charm brought you to tears? I like that.” Scott pushed his shoulder lightly as he clutched at Liam, trying to get his own emotions under control.

“I want this to be serious Liam. I.” Scott paused as he heard the hoarseness in his own voice. “I really care about you. I want to be serious.” Liam grinned as he returned the hug, relief swamping his body.

“That’s good. I seriously thought we’d be stuck out here all night and it would be all awkward and stuff.” Liam laughed as Scott pulled back to look at him with incredulous eyes.

“You’re joking.” Scott groaned and buried his face against Liam’s shoulder to hide the mortified blush on his cheeks.

“All right Pathfinder. Get out of that armor. I’ve been dying to try out this hot spring and I certainly don’t want to do it alone.” Liam almost doubled over laughing as he saw Scott shed his armor. He sucked in a breath as Scott shed the under armor as well, leaving him clad in only his boxers. Liam’s fingers curled into his palms to resist touching Scott, that would come later. After they’d enjoyed the hot springs.

“Am I going to be the only one naked here?” Scott’s teasing snapped Liam from his thoughts as he hurriedly got out of his clothing.

“Not that I’m complaining.” Liam told him as he tossed the clothes next to the tent. He heard a soft sound and turned his head to catch Scott jerking his head away. The red tint on his cheeks gave away what he’d been up to, and the thought that Scott had been watching him undress sent a jolt of heat straight to his groin. His blood heated and ran slow and heavy through his body at the image of Scott watching him strip.

“Always the comedian Liam.” Was it his imagination or was Scott’s voice just a little rougher than before? Liam stepped over to the hot springs, dipping a toe in cautiously. The water was pleasantly warm, he sighed and strolled in. His breath hissed out between his lips as the water lapped at his bare skin. Scott joined Liam after shoving his boxers down and kicking them away.

“Caught you.” Liam grabbed Scott around his waist. “You know, I’ve always wanted to kiss someone in a hot spring.” Liam’s free hand went up to cradle the back of Scott’s head as he went in for a gentle kiss. Scott’s arms snaked around Liam’s waist as he deepened the kiss. He swept his tongue out to trace Liam’s bottom lip tentatively, groaning as Liam’s tongue slid against his.

Liam pulled back slightly, flashing a quick grin at the perplexed look Scott sent him. “We’ve got all night Scott. I want to savor these free, _uninterrupted_ , moments with you.” The emphasis on uninterrupted wasn’t lost on the Pathfinder. On the Tempest, one of the crew always managed to barge in and butt in where they weren’t wanted or needed.

“All right Liam. I have wanted to just soak in a hot bath, and this is as close as I’m getting. I have to know; how did you find this place?” Scott murmured. Liam led him to a small protrusion of rock under the water, it resembled a bench. He sat next to the other man, intertwining their fingers.

“Reyes.” Scott looked up, startled.

“ _Reyes?_ The Charlatan?” Liam laughed at Scott’s surprised look. Liam certainly couldn’t have imagined it himself.

“Guess Vidal has a secret romantic streak.”

“He’d kill you if he heard you say that.” Liam snorted as he had no doubt of that. Scott grinned as he let the water relax him, but it only led to a restless feeling gnawing in the pit of his stomach. “So Liam. Does this plan of yours leave room for some deviation?” Scott’s hand slid up and over Liam’s thigh, fingers brushing against his stirring erection.

“I think I can make an exception for you Ryder.” Liam grinned as Scott went in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rubbish at coming up with witty ways to end a fic/drabble.


End file.
